Story 1
by regalwizard
Summary: My first ever story, written back in grade 8 or 9. Kindly ignore any and all impossibilities.
1. Default Chapter

She strode into the docking bay, her stride longer and faster then normal. Her dark red cape billowed out behind her, flapping in its effort to keep up. Her star blue eyes crackled with the full fury of a super nova. While her space-black boots beat out a menacing rhythm on the plas-glass floor, the gold trimmings and silver ornaments ate up the light and spat it right back out, while her jet-black shirt and pants seemed to absorb all light. With her dark red hair forming a small silken cloud behind her, she glared angrily at everyone and everything that fell into her line of sight as she went.   
  
'This is the last time that little Arconian glori is going to pull this qun stunt.' She thought darkly. 'When I get my hands on him, that little flonq4 is gonna be Bantha fodder.'   
  
She continued along this line of thought (which was extremely common of her) as she watched the shuttle pod manoeuvre into the loading ramp. As she waited impatiently for him to get out of the pod, she looked around at the very familiar docking bay. The general colour was a medium battle gun grey. As per regulations, all lights were sunk into the walls, ceiling, and floor. The loading ramps had their own emergency lighting strips which, even when lit, one couldn't tell where the exact light source was. The bay shield was designed so well that you could never, ever detect it with any type of equipment, no matter how old or new it was.   
  
The bay was the size (and shape) of a large planet. It had docks for twice the fleet of destroyers, which numbered in excess of twenty-five twan. It was the biggest fleet in all of the universes. Currently there was ¾ of the fleet in. The rest were out on patrol. The whole place looked like a war zone, but that was typical. There were floaters zipping around all over the place, people crawling all over the destroyers, making repairs to them. She was in the middle of the bay, at the centre of the circle, with the whole bay spreading out around her - above, below, and to the sides. A siren suddenly went off, bringing her out of her thoughts. At the sound of the siren, the bay exploded into near chaos. People ran all over the place, floaters constantly came close to colliding. Completely forgetting him, she raced for her destroyer, sending quick signals to it to be ready.   
  
''Central Command9, what in Hel's name is going on?'' she thought to the little window set in one side of the bay.   
  
''The patrol's under attack by an unknown force.'' Command beamed back. ''They were taken by surprise, so ¾ of them were destroyed before they could get their shields up.''   
  
'That only leaves one ship.' she thought to herself. 'Not nearly enough to fight back anything!'   
  
While she was considered the best military commander ever, she had one major flaw that only she knew about. She was from Earth, and any time she went near that planet, she got very weak and ill. Every time they prepared for battle, as they were now, she worried that the opposing fleet would be from her birth planet. It had been over 16 quadrillion Earth years since she had been borne. She had been in countless battles all her life, and always got a bit of a bad feeling with each impending new battle, but had never, ever had anything nearly as strong as this was.   
  
They easily found the other destroyer, as it was surrounded by a cloud of teeny - tiny ships that did not show up on any of their instruments. She ordered an old relic that she kept in her treasure room to be brought up and started. It was an odd thing, operating by sending out 'sound' waves, which would come back if bounced off of an object, and would display a rough representation of the object on its screen. It was called a sonar. They got it connected and were quickly able to see just how thick the 'cloud' was. When put on visual, one couldn't see the destroyer at all. It was like trying to see the light source on the lighting strips of the loading ramps. It was impossible.   
  
She gave the order to fire, and within a minute, half the enemy was destroyed. The lone destroyer scooted out, and headed straight for home, as per ordered. A request came from the leader of the enemy, asking if they could negotiate a peace treaty. They talked, but were unable to come to a deal, so the rest of the enemy was destroyed. She headed back for the base to check up on the lone destroyer, and the rest of the fleet took off for the enemy's home planet. After every battle, the fleet would always go and destroy the planet that the enemy had originated from.  
  
She had been at the base for five minutes when she suddenly started feeling weak, as if she was getting closer to Earth. She transported herself to her room, and turned on the vid - link to the lead destroyer. The screen showed a planet that froze her blood - Earth. Suddenly, she knew that she was finally about to die. She sent a message to Command to inform her second-in-command that he was now in charge of the entire base. Command didn't have to ask - it already knew what was happening. She watched in agonized silence as the fleet slowly got closer and closer to Earth, while she got weaker and weaker.   
  
'Finally.' she thought with a weak smile. 'Finally, after all these years. I can finally die.'   
  
In the lead destroyer, the command was given, the fleet fired, Earth was reduced to the size of a grain of sand. She finally died. 


	2. index

1. Arconian - (arc'oon'ian) a made-up name   
  
2. glori - (gloree) equivalent of the put-down 'jack-ass'   
  
3. qun - (coo'in) equivalent of the swear word 'fucking'   
  
4. flonq - (floo'ge) equivalent of the swear word 'shit'   
  
5. Bantha - (ban'tha) a fictional creature in 'Star Wars - Episode VI, Return of the Jedi', a 'worm' in a large hole in the ground. If fed to it, it would slowly digest you over a thousand years.   
  
6. destroyers - large warships that are used to destroy any size of enemy fleet, as well as any size or density of planet or star system.   
  
7. twan - (t'wane) 1.6 x 1050  
  
8. floaters - small machines, resembling jet skis, that have an anti-gravity field so they can 'float'.   
  
9. Central Command - a computer with telepathic abilities. It is in control of all aspects of the base - lighting, communications, duty rosters, e.t.c.   
  
10. Hel - the name of the Norse goddess of the underworld.   
  
11. 16 quadrillion (1 quadrillion = 1billion billion) - an impossible age to be, as Earth is (according to man) only around 15 billion years old.   
  
12. vid. - short for video   
  
13. size ... sand - the planet - destroying weapons work by destroying everything except one tiny particle no bigger then a grain of sand. 


End file.
